Changed
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*Some swearing. It's about Morgan five years on she meets Hunter again but she's living with Cal...
1. 5 Years Is A long Time

(A/n this is my first sweep fan fic so be nice. No flames please, well not yet. Please also I'm not up to date because I live in England spellbound has only just come out *sob, sob* but this is imagine if Morgan had stayed with Cal and just become friends with Hunter. Cal never died. Cal did try to kill her though and she forgave him. They are living together now and Morgan is 22 and Cal is 24. Hunter got called away from widows vale on council business he hasn't seen Morgan since she was 17. She's changed a bit now. Please r/r)  
  
Morgan Moved  
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
I sighed as I pressed the red button in front off me to call the next customer. It was 12:00 almost time for my hour-long lunch break. Bliss. I couldn't wait. I was so bored counting money all day long for some idiot in a suit was so boring!! The customer asked if he could put some money in the bank, I asked how much he said whatever I'd stopped listening it was the same every day they always asked to put this in, take this out, start this up. It was doing my head in. I couldn't wait to go home, too Cal, too Dagda. Suddenly my senses whispered Hunter. I shook my head I hadn't seen Hunter in years it couldn't be him. I pressed the button again, I jumped when someone said my name.  
  
"Morgan?" I glanced up to see an older, just as gorgeous Hunter. I felt a pang in my heart, I dismissed it.  
  
"Hunter? Oh my god!! What are you doing here?"  
  
He grinned, "I came to take some money out, this is a bank you know."  
  
"Oh ha ha as if I didn't know."  
  
Just then I heard a voice, "Stop flirting with the customers!! There are plenty of people wanting to be served!!"  
  
"Piss off." I muttered, I glanced at Hunter to see him smiling. "How much would you like to take out?"  
  
"100 please miss."  
  
"Oh shut up. Listen can you come back here a 12:30 it's my lunch break we can have a chat." I said as I handed him his money.  
  
He nodded "See you then Morgan."  
  
I smiled then moved on to the next customer. The half an hour seemed to go on extra slow just to mock me. I was getting bored really quick. Finally it was 12:30. I got up grabbed my jacket and practically ran out of the store, grabbing Hunter on my way past.  
  
15 minutes later we were sitting in a café drinking coffee and talking about our life so far. It had been 5 years since I'd seen Hunter and so much had changed. I was a fully initiated witch now and I had my own coven, Rain. I was living with Cal in his apartment with my gorgeous cat Dagda. My life was quite good really. I found out the Hunter was still working for the council and Sky was living in England again. I glanced at the clock I had half an hour longer.  
  
"So you're living with you muirn beatha dan? Cal? Lucky you." Hunter said bitterly I remembered that Hunter, considering that Cal was his half brother, they hated each other with a passion.  
  
"Cal isn't my muirn beatha dan, Hunter, I love him and care about him but we're not soul mates."  
  
Hunter looked surprised, "He's not?"  
  
I looked down self-conscious, "No." I whispered, " I've known that for a long time."  
  
"Why not? Is because he tried to kill you?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes he tried to kill me but that was a mistake, I've forgiven him." Hunter didn't say anything he just raised an eyebrow. "I don't care what you think about Cal it's not his fault. If you need to blame someone blame Selene!" I snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Hunter said.  
  
"Your right you shouldn't." I snapped back.  
  
An awkward silence followed, then Hunter asked, "Are you in a coven?"  
  
I grinned, "You kidding I'm high priestess. It's called Rain. How about you?"  
  
His eyes widened, "You own one?"  
  
"Yeah it's got umm seven members. Again I ask how about you?"  
  
"Oh I'm not in a coven I anymore can't be because of the council. Is Cal in your coven?"  
  
"No." I said shortly. "He didn't want to share the leadership. He's got his own. Their all woodbane." I said rather bitterly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me. "All woodbane hey? Don't you trust them?"  
  
I looked at Hunter then said, "No I don't think I do." I glanced at the clock again; I had less then five minutes to get to work. "Shit." I cursed, "Look Hunter I've got to go otherwise I'll get fired. So call me on the number ok? You can come round me my coven sometime. Bye." I scribbled down my phone number and ran out of the bar and down the street. Leaving a shocked Hunter in the dust.  
  
(a/n What do you think?) 


	2. Changed

(a/n This bit is in Hunters POV and it's also got a BOS entry from him. Soz my italics won't work so the diary entry will be normal writing I think.)  
  
Changed  
  
I met Morgan today. I haven't seen her for five years. Five years!! She's just as beautiful as she was back then. She's stunning. She looks older and wiser. But I can't believe she's got her own coven!! Seven members as well!! I have to say that I can't imagine Morgan a High Priestess. I wonder what her coven's like? What the people in it are like? I might take her up on the offer and come and meet them while I'm here. Something that makes me angry though, is that she's living with Cal. The bastard! I wonder what lie's he told her to make her forgive him!! I should ask her but I think she's a bit to good at avoiding the question.  
  
What is Cal's coven like? I wonder? Morgan said they were all Woodbanes and that she didn't trust them. I wonder what she meant?  
  
Giomanach.  
  
It was Saturday night. I was staring at the phone trying to work up the courage to call her. I didn't think I could do it. What if Cal picked up? What if she didn't want to speak to me?  
  
I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It didn't even get one good ring before I put it down again. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone again, I dialled and this time I let it ring.  
  
Someone picked up.  
  
Strangely though it was a woman. It wasn't Morgan though I could tell. I thought I had a wrong number.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?"  
  
I shook my head and said, "Is Morgan there?"  
  
"Oh you want Morgan? Hang on minute she's just in the kitchen chatting." Who's house was this? I wondered as I heard the lady walk off and shout. "Morgan!! Someone on the phone to you!!"  
  
Morgan picked up. "Hunter?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm glad you called. Sorry about that, that was Nita she's in my coven we're having a meeting."  
  
"Oh yeah." I said feeling stupid, it was a Saturday of course her coven was having a meeting. Duh. "I can call tomorrow if you want." I said.  
  
"No, no. We're just messing around at the minute anyway. They can't be serious at the moment."  
  
"Oh right, is Cal at his coven?"  
  
"Yeah they'd probably be doing the circle by now." She was silent for a minute then said, "Hunter, why don't you come over, meet the girls of Rain."  
  
"Are they all women?" I asked unsurely.  
  
I heard a laugh in the background, "Yes Hunter, they're all women."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh come on Hunter lighten up. Anyway you can see our gorgeous apartment. It's really nice." She coaxed.  
  
I hesitated thinking about the council and the job I was on. "You'll have some fun. I promise." Morgan said sweetly.  
  
"Oh go on then." I said, thinking what have I got myself into? "Where do you live?"  
  
I wrote down the address as she said it. "See you in about half an hour Hunter. Bye!" That was it she hung up.  
  
I couldn't help thinking as I got my coat how much Morgan had changed over the five years that we hadn't seen each other. She was different louder, she seemed to enjoy life more.  
  
So why was it feeling so wrong?  
  
(a/n what do you think?) 


End file.
